


the complications of young love

by tenjima



Series: the principle of the thing [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "shut up tsukki", "sorry yamaguchi", Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, More Confusing Arguments, Yamaguchi Tadashi is So Done, could you imagine, im sorry that was mean, well youre gonna have to cause that doesnt happen in this fic, with kei's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenjima/pseuds/tenjima
Summary: the one where tadashi and his best friend both have love problems but they deal with them in different ways
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the principle of the thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	the complications of young love

**Author's Note:**

> second installment of tpott!
> 
> WAIT
> 
> T-POTT
> 
> DO YOU SEE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS

Tadashi loves his best friend.

But sometimes he wonders.

Like the time when Kei couldn’t find his glasses _even though they were on his head_ or the time when Kei cursed out their English teacher who was _right behind them in the hallway the entire time_ or two hours ago. Two hours ago, life took _half an hour_ away from Tadashi because Kei flat-out Refused to believe that Kuroo Tetsurou could be in love with him or that he could be in love with Kuroo. Also — the unfair deal of free strawberry-banana pancakes Forever, which Tadashi will certainly regret later because he is regretting it now. He will continue to Regret It. Forever.

It’s not to say that Tadashi doesn’t have his own love problems. But at least he is sure of the feelings in the love problems.

Speaking of the love problems.

Yachi works at a café, which is both fitting and expected of a tiny blonde girl with severe social anxiety. It is not. She works at the register.

“A barista,” she’d said on their first ‘date,’ which had been at the café. It wasn’t even a date. Kei likes to make fun of him for this, but it wasn’t. Tadashi had to ask for notes from photography from Akaashi Keiji. Yachi had them for whatever reason. She was on break. She gave him a free coffee. They sat down for a couple minutes at a table. Not a date.

“Do you like it?” he’d asked.

She’d shrugged. “It’s okay. Fun sometimes because I get to make the little swirly patterns on the tops of people’s drinks.”

Tadashi had nodded, sagely, like a little sage. (Probably not little. Anybody is a giant next to Yachi Hitoka.) The little swirly patterns on the tops of people’s drinks is a serious art.

Anyway.

He’s currently — currently, and wishing he could be nowhere but here every day — sitting across from Yachi. She’s focused, concentrated on what she’s doing, which is Notes From A Class. She’d told him this, “don’t bother me,” she’d said in a serious voice that was very Unlike Her, and then sat down. But first she gave him a free coffee, as she always does now, and for that, he loves her.

Not like that. He _likes_ her. He could never _tell_ her though — God, what a nightmare that would be. If he’s read it wrong the entire time….How embarrassing for him. He’d have to sabotage Kei’s relationship/Whatever Is Going On With Whatever He Has Going On with Kuroo Tetsurou just to feel better about having a Bad Love Life.

Speaking of Kei. Tsukishima Kei. Lovely lovely Tsukishima Kei.

**tsukki**

[13:09 p.m.]

how are you and yachi

**me**

[13:09 p.m.]

we’re good! she’s doing homework

**tsukki**

[13:14 p.m.]

ew

tell her I say hi

**me**

[13:14 p.m.]

will do

are you with kuroo rn !!

**tsukki**

[13:14 p.m.]

NO

I am doing homework as well

goodbye tadashi

**me**

[13:15 p.m.]

omg ur totally with kuroo !!!!!!

Kei leaves him on read, but Tadashi doesn’t care. They’re both with their person.

Yachi looks up at him, smiles when they make eye contact. Tadashi smiles back.

Yes, he and Yachi are definitely each other’s person.

Kei and Kuroo, however. Well.

* * *

Kei didn’t want to be in close proximity to Kuroo Tetsurou so soon after realising that he liked Kuroo Tetsurou, but life is not always kind.

He is currently — currently, and wishing he were anywhere but here — in Kuroo Tetsurou’s car, which is actually— Okay. Fine. It’s a _nice_ car. It’s not flashy or anything, but it has its own manageable AC/heat in the back with a charging port and everything, so it’s nice. And the front is nice too. Everything about Kuroo Tetsurou’s stupid car is nice. It’s annoying.

They’re silent — completely silent. The only noise comes from the car. Really. It’s terrible. Kei wants to melt into the annoyingly comfortable seat and never come back.

It’s unusual for Kuroo to not be making some sort of sound, like humming or tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, but. Well. Things change. People turn down other people and are still friends with the people they turned down which just makes it horribly awkward in all aspects.

Kei knows he’s an asshole for it. He’s an asshole for a lot of things. He may not know Things, but he knows this: He is an asshole. He feels (kind of) awful. Bad. He feels bad. Pity, maybe — no, that’s going too far.

“Am I dropping you off at the studio?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.”

So Kuroo lied: Nothing is normal. Neither of them are pretending like it didn’t happen.

Terrible.

* * *

“Oh my God it was atrocious.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_. Neither of us said a word except for when he asked if he should drop me off at the photography studio. He wasn’t even, like….You know!”

“I do not. You’ll have to specify. I don’t know Kuroo Tetsurou as well as you do.”

“Usually he’s tapping or humming or like, there’s music playing! There was nothing! It was _awful_ , Tadashi.”

“Hmm. I’m sure it was. The complications of young love! And whose fault is all this anyway?”

“Oh shut up. Look, it was….I never expected _Kuroo Tetsurou_ to like _me_. I couldn’t say _no, I’m sorry, I don’t like you back_. That’s…cruel.”

“What you did was way more cruel Kei.”

“Yes I know, I’m aware, but—He couldn’t have waited until a break to do this?”

“Well don’t you think it’s better this way? You have school to distract you. And you like him back! Just tell him!”

“No, I have _him_ to distract me from _school_. And I can’t tell him! That’s so awkward.”

Tadashi groans. Kei throws a pretzel at him.

“How are you and Yachi?”

“Stop trying to change the subject whenever we start talking about Kuroo Tetsurou! We need to talk about you and him!”

“We’ve talked about it! It’s been talked about! Now we can talk about you!”

Tadashi sighs. “Yachi and I are fine,” he says, as coldly as he can. “She’s very sweet. Maybe I will tell her that I like her.”

“Okay,” Kei says. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay! That’s really great. I’m happy for you. You look good together.”

“Tsukki—”

“I should tell him.”

He looks almost panicked, which is frighteningly uncharacteristic. Tadashi is so hung up on this for a second, of Kei looking so not like Kei, that it takes that second for what Kei just said to kick in.

“Yes,” Tadashi says slowly. “You should.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!


End file.
